Arbre à drabble Evangelion
by Papy-1412
Summary: Mes contributions à l'arbre à drabble de drakys dans le fandom Neon Genesis Evangelion.


Hey tout le monde!

Ça y est, j'ai comblé mon trou culturel qui était de ne jamais avoir vu Evangelion. Et que j'avais tort! Mon Dieu, cette œuvre m'a éblouie, je me la suis engloutie en trois jours, et c'était tout bonnement extraordinaire.

Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, la relation Shinji/Kaworu m'a énormément marquée, c'est pourquoi tous les drabbles qui vont suivre sont sur eux. Néanmoins, je fais juste une précision perso : mon personnage préféré reste Shinji. Kaworu est intéressant, mais le brun reste un des personnages qui m'a le plus marquée à travers la série. Ce garçon pleurnichard, que j'aurais détesté dans n'importe quelle autre série, me fascine, oui c'est le mot.

Par ailleurs, je fais partie des personnes incapables de lire du M en KawoShin. A la rigueur les faire s'embrasser ne me dérange pas, mais pas plus. Les R-18 ou lemons en KawoShin c'est du NO-NO pour moi, et pas parce que je suis prude (hahaha) mais parce que pour ce couple-là je ne les vois pas faire plus, que ce soit à cause de leur âge ou tout simplement leur lien qui n'est absolument pas basé sur le tactile, et où les mots sont bien plus importants que le toucher.

Alors, voici le principe de l'arbre à drabbles :

_À partir du drabble de départ, chaque nouveau drabble doit commencer par la dernière phrase/le(s) dernier(s) mot(s). Vous pouvez au besoin changer ponctuation, temps de verbe, etc.__  
__Par exemple, si la dernière phrase est 'Il savait que c'était idiot.', le début du prochain drabble pourrait être 'Idiot(e)' ou 'Elle savait que c'était idiot' ou 'C'est idiot'. N'importe quelle variation qui vous arrange. C'est aussi parfaitement acceptable de jouer avec les sons pour reprendre une fin (taché - tâchez, sot - sceau, seau, péché - pêcher).__  
__Par contre, vous ne pouvez ____pas__ajouter ou soustraire des mots ! Faites attention, l'idée de l'arbre, c'est de reprendre le plus fidèlement possible le dernier mot/la dernière phrase du drabble précédent.__  
__Les drabbles doivent faire 100 mots (+/- 15 mots)._

Merci à drakys, dont le lien est sur mon profil, pour avoir à nouveau organisé ceci!

Les drabbles que j'ai écris sur Eva et qui se trouvent ci-dessous viennent de deux arbres différents, que j'ai réunis pour faire nombre. C'est pour ça que je me suis rendue compte en relisant maintenant que j'en ai écris deux assez similaires ^^ Il y en a assez peu ici, mais qui sait, peut-être que les prochaines fois seront meilleures.

Sur ce, disclaimer à Hideaki Anno, et **have a good read**!

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion 3.0/ You Can (not) Redo – Shinji (Kaworu) – PG-13 – SPOILERS FIN DU FILM**

Pressés contre ses genoux, ses poings tremblent. Shinji ne veut pas tourner ses yeux à sa droite. Il ne veut plus rien voir. Il ne veut entendre personne. Il veut... être seul.

Et rejouer du piano avec Kaworu. Oui, c'est ça, de la musique... où se trouve son baladeur? Ses yeux le cherchent dans l'habitacle de l'Eva, mais dans un regard mal dirigé, il retombe sur le sang qui s'écoule contre son A.T Field... et ses larmes ne font qu'empirer.

Alors, ses doigts sur ses jambes, tremblants, il commence à imaginer un clavier. Il sent presque l'ivoire sous ses phalanges. Et, alors que ses doigts gambadent dans le vide, dans sa tête, la mélodie débute.

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion – Shinji/Kaworu – PG-13 – SPOILERS EPISODE 24**

Un homme, c'est un homme. Shinji n'aime pas les hommes. Il le sait, il a déjà eu assez de problèmes matinaux pour le savoir.

Mais Kaworu n'est pas un homme. Kaworu est celui qui est mort pour lui. Celui qui l'a sorti des ténèbres au moment où il allait le plus mal. Celui qui l'a fait se sentir aimé.

Kaworu l'a sauvé. Kaworu a été le premier. Et, même s'il est un ange, même s'il ne le connaît que depuis la veille, au moment où il fait refermer la main de l'Eva sur le corps frêle du Fifth Children, il sait.

Il sait que, lui aussi, il est tombé amoureux de Kaworu.

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion – Kaworu/Shinji – PG**

Il voit les larmes dans ses yeux, et approche doucement sa main sur la joue de Shinji, la posant juste là, sans essuyer les pommettes humides du brun couché, faisant mine de dormir.

Kaworu se penche hors de son lit, et finit à quatre pattes au dessus de Shinji, qui ne cesse de pleurer. Il vient poser son front contre celui du dormeur, et chuchote :

« Pleure. Évacue toute ta colère, laisse-toi aller. »

Shinji frémit, et murmure :

« Pourquoi?

– Parce que c'est ainsi qu'on grandit, Shinji. »

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion – Shinji/Kaworu – PG**

Un peu de chaleur humaine dans ce monde froid et vide, Shinji croyait ne plus jamais en obtenir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça, le bonheur en sentant les yeux de quelqu'un sur soi, être précieux, être important pour quelqu'un.

Alors ces mots qui résonnaient dans son esprit, ces si belles paroles, il s'en était enivré. Il avait décidé d'en profiter, au risque d'en souffrir aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait voulu se rapprocher de quelqu'un, au lieu de le repousser par peur.

Mais maintenant, tout était terminé. Il avait froid. Il avait tué Kaworu. Et il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion – Shinji/L'Eva-01 – PG**

Un monstre. C'est un monstre. Un monstre sanguinaire, bien trop gros, bien trop grand, bien trop puissant entre ses frêles mains.

Le monstre tente parfois de lui parler. Le monstre tente de l'amadouer. Elle lui sauve la vie, mais Shinji ne veut pas lui faire confiance. Il ne l'aime pas. Il la craint, elle, qui pourrait l'écraser de son seul pouce.

Mais l'Eva-01 obéit à ses ordres, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille des encouragements. Parfois, il a l'impression d'entendre sa mère.

Les entraînements, lorsque cela arrive, se finissent toujours avec Shinji terré sur son fauteuil, hurlant, suppliant les techniciens qu'on le laisse sortir.

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion – Kaworu/Shinji – PG**

Ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Enfin.

Il a l'impression d'attendre ça depuis tant de temps. Mais oui, c'est réel, ce n'est pas une illusion, c'est bien Shinji qui l'embrasse, de son plein gré.

Il en a tellement rêvé. Il a dû passer par tant d'épreuves, mourir encore et encore, tout ceci pour ce baiser, le dernier, le meilleur, celui qui signifie que Shinji l'aime tellement qu'il veut lui faire partager, et non se refermer sur lui-même.

Il aimerait tellement lui rendre le baiser. Il aimerait tellement ne pas être en train de mourir, à cet instant. Mince. La réponse sera pour une prochaine fois.

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion – Shinji/Kaworu – PG**

« Désolé. »

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'il devenait livide sous la panique. L'image tordit quelque chose à l'intérieur de Kaworu, mais il ne fit pas un geste.

« J'aimerai que tout soit différent. Mais c'est ainsi. Tu dois être heureux. Et pour être heureux tu dois tuer les Anges. »

Tremblante, la voix de Shinji retentit dans son crâne :

« P-Pourquoi... »

Il sourit légèrement. Shinji ne saisissait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Et même s'il le pouvait, le Third Children aurait repoussé cette fatalité de toutes ses forces. Alors, lui lançant un dernier regard plein d'amour, il répondit :

« Parce que je suis né pour te rencontrer. »

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


End file.
